Last Minute Gifts
by Bobby-san
Summary: An extremely late GiftficChristmasfic. NaruSasu. Naruto suggests exchanging gifts, with a little plot in mind. Sorry for the bad summary, Im horrible at them.


A/N: This is a (extremely late) gift fic for Viper S. on the NSF (NaruSasu Forums)  
--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sasuke was sitting alone in an academy classroom, due to the fact that everyone was late.

Sasuke leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. He looked at the ceiling and sighed, "Why did Naruto have to care about Christmas? We're ninja's, what do we care. We kill people. That's a nice 'Merry Christmas.' He could've just mentioned it, but no. We have to exchange gifts. Load of crap." He went back forward and hit his head, on purpose, against the desk, "At least I didn't get assigned him, I wouldn't know what to get him."

He shot back up, "Oh crap! I forgot to get Sakura's gift!"

-  
AT NARUTO'S HOUSE

----------------------

Naruto was sitting over his desk, intently working on making something, "Just a few finishing touches... wait, I didn't get the eyes right." Naruto sighed and threw another failed project back, "It has to be perfect, or else Sasuke'll be mad. I don't want that on today." He pulled out another sheet of black and red fabric and started over.

He pulled out a senbon needle and carefully put lines going down his nose, "I wonder what Sakura got me..." He mumbled this to himself, but shrugged it off, and started working on the eyes he kept failing again.

-  
AT THE KONOHA GENERAL STORE

---------------------

Sasuke rushed through the door and slid to a stop in front of the clerk, " I need a gift for an easily irritable kunoichi who trained under Tsunade and has pink hair."

The clerk had a weird look on his face but pointed toward the ninja aisle,

Sasuke ran toward the aisle and grabbed the first thing he could. He ran right back to the clerk and put the item on the counter.

The clerk picked up the item and scanned it, "Are you sure you want to get this?"

Sasuke was checking his pockets for his wallet, "Apparently, I can't get the-" He looked up at what he had grabbed, "Ninja mission athletic supporter, I can't find my wallet."

The clerk put the ninja jock strap away, "You could put something cheaper then 1.00$ on a tab."

"Well, what's cheaper then that?"

"Umm..." The clerk grabbed a sticker, "Only this sticky gift label, but I don't think that would make sense."

Sasuke didn't listen to the clerk, "Just give me the damn thing." He grabbed the sticker and dashed out of the store.

-  
AT NARUTO'S HOUSE

------------------

Naruto jumped up, "Finally, it's finished!" He leaned back admiring his work, "It's a perfect replica." He grabbed some cartons of instant ramen and put them in his bag, where he also put his project.

He hefted the bag onto his back and went out the door.

-  
AT THE ACADEMY CLASSROOM

---------------------

Sasuke flew into the room through the window, "Now I have to figure out what to put the label on..." He thought for a moment until he figured out the perfect gift.

He slapped the sticker on a kunai, wrote "To Sakura, From Sasuke" on it, and stabbed it into a table.

As Sasuke was gloating over his victory against Christmas, Kakashi walked in through the door and put three wrapped gifts down," Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned toward Kakashi, "At least you're not the last one here."

Kakashi laughed for a second, but stopped instantly, "Shut up."

The next one to arrive was Naruto, he walked in through the door and put his bag on the ground, "Hey everyone!"

Kakashi waved to Naruto, but Sasuke looked away. He couldn't quite make eye contact with Naruto lately, but he didn't know why.

Naruto pulled out the cartons of ramen, "Dinner for everyone."

Sakura came running in the door next. "I... made it."

Kakashi glared at her, "You're late."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "At least I'm not a hypocrite."

Naruto interrupted, "We can exchange gifts now."

Sakura handed Naruto a wrapped box.

Naruto cut it open with a kunai and pulled out it's contents, "It's... another orange jumpsuit... Wait, that's my old one! You stole this from my house!"

Sakura was gone.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and threw his gifts to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke put his down and continued to stare off into space.

Naruto caught his and opened it," Icha Icha Beach?"

Kakashi slightly cried, "It's the first Icha Icha book I ever read, it's very dear to me."

Naruto twitched slightly, "Th- thank you?" He put the book in his backpack, pulled his gift out, and brought it over to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto through his periferal vision, "What is it?"

"Here." He handed him his gift.

Sasuke looked at it. It was an Itachi voodoo doll, almost a perfect replica. "Thank you, Naruto! I'll use it right now!" Sasuke pulled a senbon needle and promptly stabbed the Itachi doll in the crotch, "Now let's see YOU continue the clan!"

Naruto laughed a little and sat down, "So, how come you won't look at me and Kakashi?"

Sasuke was too distracted in his doll to lie, "It feels awkward looking at you and I just don't like Kakashi all that much."

Kakashi would've yelled 'Hey!' But he knew what Naruto was trying to do, so he left the room.

Naruto leaned forward a bit, "Why do you feel awkward looking at me?"

He continued stabbing his doll in the crotch, "I don't really know."

Naruto smiled, "You do, somewhere." He stood up and walked out of the room. Even though what he wanted to happen didn't, he knew he did enough.

--------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, Viper S.! I'm sorry if I butchered the summary you sent a bit.


End file.
